


Meeting Again

by 8luelips8lueveins (tealbloodedswag)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealbloodedswag/pseuds/8luelips8lueveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Vriska Serket. Your SBURB and SGRUB comrades have gone out to celebrate their returning to Earth, but you've chosen to stay in for a while, because you've got someone you need to speak to. Someone who misses you. That person's name is Terezi Pyrope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Again

Occasionally, throughout the duration of a person’s life, regardless of their upbringing, creed, race, or even species, they will go through an exceedingly difficult time in at least one relationship of theirs. It’s inevitable. But what if you caught the one person who caused you the absolute most misery -- doing unbearable things, making every waking moment of yours hell, even going so far as to kill you at one point -- distraught and legitimately hurt over your death?

****

This is the situation that you, Vriska Serket, are currently in. You’ve found the ring. You’ve beat English. You’ve succeeded in your session, and you’re ready to celebrate your immense and unprecedented victory on the newly-recreated Earth (which you’ve been invited to by John and Co. themselves), but there’s a bit of a wrench stuck within your plans. One small thing you need to sort out before you can feel any form or quantity of comfort whatsoever. Actually, it’s sort of a massive thing to you.

****

Talking to Terezi again.

****

You remember your last living moments with Terezi Pyrope. You can recall clearly the pain you felt as she pierced your chest with her sharpest blade; the final bonds between the two of you, which you could feel healing and mending and getting progressively better, finally snapping completely. The emotional and physical pain you felt in that miniscule fragment of time between her stabbing and your feeling it weren’t mutually exclusive. No: it “hurt like the Dickens,” as the human friends you’ve made would say.

****

Keeping that pain in mind, it’s getting harder and harder for you to make up your mind. Should you go tell her you’re sorry? Should you ignore her and forget she’s there? Should you abandon her and move on for the duration of your natural life? You just don’t know. You can’t blame her for her actions on that fateful day, yet that fact doesn’t make the memories of the event any less painful.

****

Sighing deeply, you look back over your left shoulder. Terezi’s right there. It would be so easy for you to simply turn around and embrace her, letting a massive collection of words spill from your mouth which all have to do with how terrible you feel about yourself, how sorry you are for screwing up, how you want to start over, and the like, but then again (and you’ve been stopped by these exact words many times to this point), she stabbed you.

****

See, this type of thing is what’s been keeping you from completely realising your true potential. You know you’re becoming a better person every day; you can feel it growing inside you with each rise and set of the sun, but it’s just. So. Hard.

****

Eventually, though, some corner of your mind which has kept itself silent up to this point suddenly speaks to you:

****

“You can’t forget your sister.”

****

That’s most certainly enough for you to cease your thoughts about the possible cons of speaking to Terezi again, and you reach your arm down, pushing gently to face the other way: towards her.

****

Your conversation begins nonchalantly and innocently.

****

“Terezi.”

****

She looks up at you.

****

For a moment, you notice that it really is very depressing to look upon her face these days. You can see the depression and longing in her eyes. It’s as if she wants to say something to you; as if something is almost literally right on the tip of her tongue, but she’s remaining silent for some reason. You’d use your psychic abilities to determine what exactly is up with her, but you decided against that a long time ago. That would make you more of a sociopath than you were back in the days before the game, and you’re not necessarily sure you want to be that type of girl again.

****

Shaking your head slightly, you focus on her face again. She hasn’t said anything in reply, but her eyes, which were lacking completely of any emotion but sadness just a moment ago, definitely have some sort of special sparkle in them once more. Perhaps this could be easier than you think it’s going to be at the moment.

****

“I...I wanted to talk to you, alright? You think you could come over here for a moment?”

****

You can notice an iota of hesitation in her movements, but regardless, she lazily shifts about and scoots over to you until she’s right in front of you, stare toned down the slightest bit, hugging her knees to her chest as you both look upon one another.

****

There’s an awkward, approximately six-second silence between you both until you manage to speak up once more.

****

“Aaaaaaaalright. You know we’ve known one another for a long time, right? And you recall the fact that we’ve had a metric fuckton of disputes and disagreements and fights, right?” you ask, attempting to get the girl’s attention.

****

For the first time in a while, she’s finally giving you a response. It takes a little clearing of her throat and a couple deep breaths from her in an attempt to rid herself of the slight yet inevitable hoarseness that would be in her voice due to its complete disuse, but the direct response is relieving and pleasurable to hear anyway.

****

“Yeah. What about that?” she inquires, suddenly seeming to find the nearest wall quite interesting.

****

You extend your arm to gently put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she appears very surprised by that one movement, but she plays along anyway. You’ve never done this before, and perhaps that’s why she seems so astonished by it, but she’s not really reacting in any other way, so your hand remains exactly where it is. You swear that you can make out the slightest teal blush plastered across her pale grey cheeks, but that isn’t important to you at the moment.

****

What’s important to you is how you’re going to repair the broken bonds between yourself and your sister.

****

“I was wondering...”

****

No, wait. That’s not how you’re going to phrase this. You take a moment to recollect your thoughts and speak again as she looks upon you with something that resembles concern.

****

“I just thought that it was probably about time we find some sort of resolution. It’s been sweeps now, Pyrope. We can’t merely pretend that things are alright as they are,” you say, your eyes still carefully observing the once-blind girl whose gaze seemed directed at the wall still, something remaining in her demeanor that indicated she was ashamed.

****

Guilt. It’s guilt.

****

The thought to ask her to look at you crosses your mind, but even though you’re no Seer, she looks like she could break at the slightest whisper. It’s obvious how much she’s changed from the confident, headstrong girl you once walked hand-in-hand with and become something that...well, isn’t exactly herself. Despite her attempt to avoid your gaze and her different attitude, it’s clear she isn’t listening. You can catch her eyes briefly darting back to you before she shamefully looks back down once more.

****

But that’s not enough to get Terezi to say anything. Not yet. “Unless you’d rather not speak to me, that is. To be honest, I guess I also want to know if you--”

****

The tealblood finally speaks, but only to interrupt you in a quieter tone.

****

“Why? Why would you...bother with me? I haven’t even made the effort to seek you out. I...I don’t deserve this, Vriska...”

****

You think of an idea, causing you to rise to your feet. “Well, if that’s how you really feel, I guess we can resolve it that way too.”

****

You barely hear a distinct ‘huh?’ as you begin to walk away. However, you immediately stop when you hear her slightly more audible gasps. You turn around and she quickly hides her face, but you’ve seen her tears already. It’s a bit too late for her to take them back. Your feet are moving by themselves towards her: damn past circumstances; damn death; damn everything; you can’t even pretend to be a hardass for this girl.

****

She’s your sister. Your entire world. All you really have left. Even if everyone else is out partying to celebrate their return to Earth, you’re able to say “fuck it” to them just for the sake of making Terezi feel better.

****

As you approach her, Terezi looks up at you with a bit of curiosity evident within her moistened eyes. And for now, things feel okay between you two. Your thoughts are confirmed when she suddenly jumps up and wraps her arms tightly around your waist, practically suffocating you, but you don’t care about the little bit of pain it causes you: you’re just happy that she seems to actually like you for once. The girl’s murmuring apologies into your shirt, fingers holding onto you, words almost incomprehensible underneath the verbal mask of tears coating them due to all of this emotion. She’s sobbing about how much she missed you; how much she wanted to be with you no matter how much she acted as if she hated your guts.

****

To be the Terezi who didn’t make the ‘right’ choice and killed you.

****

“Pyrope,” you whisper, leaning in to position your lips right next to her ear.

****

Her gasping and practical choking ceases for a moment as you keep speaking.

****

“It’s going to be alright.”

****

One of your thin, clammy hands reaches up to press against the middle of her back and you begin massaging it consolingly.

****

“Shh,” you whisper in a hushed manner.

****

You can hear Terezi’s breath steadying as she begins to regain her cool and buries her face in your shoulder as you rub her back. Her muscles feel incredibly tense; as if she’s been tirelessly working on some physically intensive activity nonstop for the entire three years that she’s been stuck on that damn vessel. You wish you could do something to help her take her mind off of all the sadness she’s been dealing with. That you could give her something to smile about; something to excite her. Anything. But as you massage her, you can’t help but feel like you’re useless to her.

****

Ceasing the rubbing, you lean back and sit up, gently taking her face in one of your hands and stroking her cheek with one finger, wiping some of her tears away. You’ve never been this tender to someone before, and it feels somewhat awkward -- nevertheless, Terezi looks absolutely dumbstruck at your generosity. And for some reason entirely unbeknownst to you, she raises a tentative hand and does the same thing.

****

Boy, does it feel wonderful.

****

You feel as if you’ve finally patched at least something up; as if she really does forgive you. As you both show one another the affection and care that’s been pent up for sweeps, you can feel your bonds healing. Reforming. It’s as if your hearts are connecting again -- but you’re noticing something strange in the process, as well.

****

Is it...?

****

No, it can’t be.

****

“God damn it, Vriska Serket,” you mumble to yourself, beginning to blush at the thought. No. You have to reject it immediately. There’s absolutely, positively no way in hell that you’re feeling something towards that girl. But then again...she’s changed, hasn’t she? She doesn’t seem so boisterous; so arrogant and blind to her own faults that she focused all of her time on calling other people out for their actions. As sad as she’s been, this Terezi’s different. This Terezi’s had a breakthrough. She’s come to a realization; had an epiphany; whatever you might want to call it. Not only has she found herself, but she’s just become wiser. Though you’ve been talking to her for only a couple minutes, you can feel it.

****

This Terezi’s a new person. And you swear to god that you can’t possibly be feeling anything for her beyond a friendship. But oh, you do. You definitely do. There’s no point in denying it any longer. Your feelings have gone from black as pitch to paler than Kanaya’s face to redder than the blood that flows through the human body. They’re definitely going to stay that way.

****

So suddenly, it all becomes clear to you. You can’t be sure at all whether this is going to work, but you have to try anyway. Maybe it might turn out well for you; maybe it won’t. All you know is that you have to kiss her to take her mind off of her distress for even a moment.

****

Slowly, you lean forward, scooting closer and closer to her as your other hand lifts from its place by your side and grips Terezi’s, her fingers intertwining with yours without even a hint of reluctance. A good confidence booster. You can do this. You swear that you can do this. If you can’t, what kind of friend would you be?

****

Terezi doesn’t mutter a single word or make a bit of noise as your cobalt-tinted lips carefully press against hers, though you could see a look of surprise upon her face as you were preparing for the kill (as it were). As you begin the kiss, you can feel a sudden surge of pleasure and happiness course through your veins, filling you with joy and enthusiasm and causing you to deepen the kiss a bit.

****

You’re overcome with delight when she suddenly opens her mouth and splits your lips as a result, slipping her tongue into your mouth so that it can become entangled with yours. “Yes,” you whisper to yourself within the safe confines of your own mind. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!”

****

As the kiss deepens progressively, becoming more and more passionate as time passes, you notice her free hand reaching up to grasp at one of your breasts. You squeak faintly at this movement and jump back slightly, leaving her surprised and extremely embarrassed.

****

“I’m...I’m sorry,” she mutters, looking down once more like she did when you first walked in on her.

****

Regaining your confidence and feeling your already-high libido rising noticeably, you just give her a sly smirk and tackle her to the ground to resume the kiss and return her previous favor.

****

You know for a fact that you aren’t about to join the others in celebration for a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Erina (eclairermonte.tumblr.com) for helping me out a few times with this work. Were it not for her, this story would be a lot shorter. Thank you for the assistance, sweetie! <3


End file.
